Paper King
by Kataclysme
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Quand on découvre qu'Aizen est le dernier héritier d'un clan légendaire, Central 46 est forcé de le relâcher pour qu'il perpétue sa lignée. Il est libre, mais doit porter lui même ses enfants. A la demande d'Aizen, Ichigo accepte d'être leur père, ainsi que leur protecteur. Mais pourra t'il protéger Aizen des assassins qui le guetteront, avant la première naissance ?


Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis de retour sur le fandom de Bleach, pour une traduction ! Etant donné que la sphère française du fandom est assez pauvre, et que j'ai eu de bons retour sur _**Le nom de son âme**_ (d'ailleurs MERCI MILLE FOIS pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment ça me donne tellement de motivation pour continuer à poster !), je suis allée sur le fandom anglais.

Et là. J'ai trouvé **Spunky0ne**. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'histoires, toutes meilleurs les unes que les autres. Donc je me suis empressée de contacter, et j'ai son accord pour traduire ses écrits !

Voici donc Paper King, une fiction entre Aizen et Ichigo, mais aussi Byakuya et Kenpachi, héhéhé ! Il y aura un chapitre par semaine, parce que mine de rien la traduction, c'est long !

**Disclaimer : Bleach est a Tite Kubo (si ça avait été moi Aizen et Ichigo auraient vécu heureux, tout comme Renji et Byakuya) et les personnage de Kurushima Shiba et Kuchiki Tetsuya sont à Spunnky0ne !**

N'oubliez pas de commenter bien sûr, que je sache si cette traduction vaut le coup ou si je m'investis pour rien du tout, ça prends deux secondes de remercier un travail de plusieurs heures, celui de l'auteur, déja, mais aussi le mien, de traduction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au cœur de la toute nouvelle Chambre des 46, les sages du conseil étaient avachis dans des fauteuils confortables, le bas de leurs visages cachés à ceux qui se tenaient devant eux par des éventails de bois. La pièce, d'habitude calme, était cette fois emplie de voix toutefois douces, donnant à l'endroit un aspect éthéré alors que les hommes et les femmes du conseil se préparaient à la réunion qui allait venir.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi nous avons été réunis aussi rapidement, Sora ? demanda une femme âgée aux cheveux d'argent au jeune homme qui était à côté d'elle.  
\- Non, Arisu-san. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous, soit que Byakuya Kuchiki est allé voir le Grand Conseiller Nori et que Nori a demandé une réunion parce que Byakuya lui aurait révélé quelque chose. »

Un marteau de bois s'abattit sur un bureau et les murmures firent place au silence alors que le grand conseiller se levait et commençait la réunion.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, merci de vous joindre à moi dans un délai aussi court, mais on m'a informé de quelque chose d'une importance extrême, et il est vital que nous traitions ce souci le plus rapidement possible. Pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est produit, je vais laisser la parole à Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki et gardien des archives. Byakuya ? »

La voix de Kuchiki Nori était profonde, grave.

La salle était ronde, suivant la forme de bancs des conseillers de la Chambre qui, installés en hémicycle, dominaient les visiteurs. Byakuya entra par la porte principale, passant devant les scribes qui étaient là pour noter ce qui se diraient pendant la réunion. Sa démarche était gracieuse, et calme alors qu'il passait devant sa sœur qui se tenait devant Ichigo, puis passa devant le cousin du rouquin, Kurushimi Shima, et parvint au podium où il s'arrêta un moment, regardant les éventails de bois qui protégeaient l'identité des conseillers, seul le visage du Grand Conseiller étant découvert. Nori pencha sobrement la tête, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu si prestement à mon message. »

Les yeux de Byakuya étaient agités d'une lueur troublée alors qu'il commençait à parler.

« Pendant que je consultais les archives de ma famille, inspectant les histoires qui s'y trouvent, j'ai fait une découverte d'une extrême importance, qui selon nos lois, doit être rendue publique dans l'instant. Cette découverte implique l'identification d'un héritier perdue de la Noble et Légendaire famille Daishima.  
_\- Daishima !_, s'écria le conseiller du clan Yukita, alors que la salle éclatait en murmures choqués. Vous avez identifié un héritier Daishima ?  
\- C'est exact, confirma Byakuya, avec une certitude absolue. J'ai fait tester cette personne par des échantillons de son sang et de son reaistu, qui ont été analysés par Urahara Kisuke, et je les ai comparés aux marqueurs génétiques du clan Daishima. Une fois la connexion entre cet homme et le clan Daishima certaine, je l'ai fait amener pour le présenter au conseil. »

Le Grand conseiller prit une inspiration tremblante et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

« Alors, allez-y. Faites-le entrer. »

Byakuya se tourna vers les gardes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre du conseil et hocha la tête. Les hommes ouvrirent la porte, et quatre gardiens firent entrer un homme lourdement attaché à une chaise roulante.

D'un coup, le chaos se répandit dans la salle, alors que les conseillers réagissaient violemment à l'arrivée du prisonnier. Le marteau de bois du Grand conseiller s'abattit plusieurs fois, pour demander le silence, avant que les conseillers ne retrouvent leur calme.

« Kuchiki Byakuya, dit-il d'un ton sombre, quelle est cette mascarade ? Comment osez-vous sortir cet homme de la prison sans …  
\- Oh, je vous assure que j'agis dans la légalité la plus totale, répondit Byakuya.  
\- De quoi parles tu, Byakuya ? demanda l'homme dans la chaise en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ? »

Byakuya ignora Aizen.

« Vous devez comprendre, commença-t'il, que je ne ressens aucune sympathie, aucune affection pour Sosuke Aizen, mais je me dois de suivre les lois telles qu'elles ont été écrites. Le clan Daishima était un clan légendaire, doté d'un pouvoir sans aucune mesure qui faisait de lui l'une de nos plus honorables familles. Nous pensions que le dernier héritier du Clan Daishima était mort il y a plus de 300 ans, et pourtant le sang qui coule dans les veines de Sosuke Aizen ne ment pas.  
\- Et ses illusions ? demanda Sora, la voix pleine de fiel. Il aurait pu influer les résultats des tests !  
\- Conseiller Sora, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Aizen, la voix pleine de sarcasme calme, vous savez pourtant pertinemment bien qu'à cause de cette chaise et de ses entraves, je ne peux affecter que les choses qui sont dans un rayon extrêmement réduit autour de mon corps. Même si j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir pour modifier mon reiatsu et mon sang, une fois sortis de ce rayon, plus personne ne serait dupe.  
\- Aizen Sosuke, tu n'as pas le droit de parole, le réprimanda Nori. Continuez, Byakuya.  
\- Objection ! cria un autre conseiller, Aizen Sosuke est reconnu coupable de haute trahison, de crimes de guerres et de massacres ! Il est absolument intolérable qu'il ait la moindre chance d'être libéré !  
\- Je suis du même avis ! répondit une conseillère, déclenchant dans la salle un brouhaha infernal. »

Le marteau s'abattit encore une fois.

« De l'ordre ! De l'ordre s'il vous plait !  
\- Je comprends vos objections, poursuivi Byakuya, et je partage vos craintes, mais la loi est claire. Le Roi a été consulté et soutient le rétablissement de la lignée des Daishima. Il en a compris l'importance capitale.  
\- Oh, pitié ! Ne me dites pas que quelqu'un va devoir être forcé de coucher avec ce … cet animal ! cria Arisu. Vous n'aurez pas de partenaire qui vienne de mon clan !  
\- Ni du mien !  
\- Ou du mien ! »

La salle résonnait de cris d'approbation. Nori frappa son bureau de son marteau une énième fois, les ramenant au silence.

« Silence ! Ce désordre est inutile, dit Nori en secouant la tête. Je suis autant préoccupé que vous, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que si le Roi a reconnu en Aizen l'héritier Daishima, et a demandé sa libération, alors il n'y a rien que nous ne pouvions faire. Les ordres du Roi doivent être suivis.  
\- Nori. Puis-je prendre la parole ? »

Cette voix était celle d'un homme d'âge moyen, plutôt agréable à regarder, assis derrière le bouclier du clan Suwa.

Nori sentit une pointe d'agacement et de dégout l'atteindre alors qu'il se doutait de ce que ce vulgaire membre du clan Suwa allait proposer.

« Je t'en prie, Hisoka. »

Le conseiller du clan Suwa se leva et regarda directement Aizen alors qu'il parlait.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, commença t'il d'une voix douce, nous devons faire face a une situation difficile, mais nous devrions regarder les facteurs qui font pencher la balance en notre faveur.  
\- Et quels seraient ils ? demanda Nori.  
\- Et bien, même si Aizen est l'héritier du clan Daishima et que le Roi a ordonné sa libération, il n'a posé aucune condition à cet ordre. Cela nous laisse, à nous, ses représentants, la tâche de travailler sur les détails. Je pense qu'on devrait se rappeler de certaines choses avant son inévitable libération.  
\- Comme par exemple ? suggéra Nori.  
\- Nous savons qu'il doit être libéré, et reconnu comme chef du Noble et Légendaire clan de Daishima, donc il ne pourra être placé sous surveillance. Nous ne pouvons pas poser de limites a son pouvoir de cette façon, c'est trop direct.  
\- Vous nous conseillez d'user d'un moyen détourné pour le limiter ? »

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux gris de Nori. Les nobles dans la galerie commencèrent a murmurer, en dessous d'eux.

« Oui, leur dit Hisoka, souriant vicieusement à Aizen qui le regardait, curieux. Il y a un moyen de contrôler les pouvoirs d'Aizen Sosuke, au moins pour un temps. »

Le bruit augmenta de volume dans la grande salle du conseil.

« Continuez, Hisoka.  
\- Les lois qui concernent la reconstruction d'un clan à partir d'un nouvel héritier, demandent à ce que le nouvel héritier en question, s'il en est capable, féconde sept concubines.  
\- Nous savons cela, répondit Nori, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il semblerait que trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule concubine soit une tache compliquée.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, Hisoka balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main. Mais il y a une loi pour _ceux qui peuvent porter eux-mêmes leurs enfants !_ Et comme nous l'avons appris, les héritiers nobles qui sont des descendants de Géniteurs ou qui ont été exposés à leur reiastu et leur sang deviennent capable de porter à leur tour des enfants !  
S'il peut porter ses enfants, alors la loi indique qu'il doit porter ses sept enfants lui même. Et en tant que Géniteur, ses pouvoirs seront coupés par la gestation. Et ils resteront coupés pendant plusieurs mois après chaque naissance. D'après mes calculs, ça nous laisse une période de 7 ans sans qu'il ne cause de problème. »

Des rires moqueurs et des critiques acerbes gagnèrent la salle alors que Nori demandait le silence.

« Hisoka, vous savez qu'Aizen Sosuke n'est pas un Géniteur. Il ne peut porter ses enfants.  
\- Non, s'accorda t'il, mais nous en _avons_ un ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il jeta un regard a Byakuya, dont les yeux s'étaient assombris alors qu'il lançait un regard noir au Conseiller de Suwa.

« Vous l'avez amené avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est jamais bien loin de vous. Ou est-il ? »

Hisoka balaya la salle d'un regard.

« Voudrais tu t'avancer, Kuchiki Tetsuya ? »

De nouveaux murmures choqués éclatèrent, mais se calmèrent alors que Byakuya hésitait, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule et de hocher la tête. Un jeune homme a la peau pale, avec des yeux brillants comme des saphirs et de cheveux ondulés noir corbeau émergea des ombres. Il s'avança lentement vers Byakuya, regardant droit devant, puis s'arrêta au niveau du podium et regarda Hisoka silencieusement.

« Kuchiki Tetsuya, tu es un Géniteur de nature, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, Maitre Suwa, répondit-il avec respect. Je le suis.  
\- Et, tu excuseras la question, es tu dans une relation ? Promis a quelqu'un ? »

Tetsuya s'arrêta, regarda Byakuya qui lui donna d'un regard la permission de répondre.

« Je –  
\- Il m'est promis. »

Une voix d'homme lui coupa la parole, alors que le sublime cousin d'Ichigo, au teint caramel, s'avançait pour rejoindre Tetsuya, effleurant sa main alors que le jeune homme lui lançait un regard surpris et que Byakuya était visiblement étonné, mais ne dit mot. Les conseillers commencèrent à murmurer, rapidement rappelés a l'ordre par Nori.

Pas très loin, dans la galerie, Ichigo poka l'épaule de Rukia, recevant un regard noir en retour.

« Tetsuya n'est pas fiancé a Kuri, si ? Pourquoi il en a parlé à personne ?  
\- Mais non, idiot ! T'as pas encore capté ? C'est juste pour protéger Tetsuya et lui eviter de devoir être avec Aizen.  
\- Et Byakuya le laisse mentir devant le conseil ? dit-il, amusé.  
\- Si tu étais à sa place, est-ce que tu voudrais que ton cousin soit forcé d'_épouser Aizen _? répondit Rukia, sarcastique.  
\- Bah, être marié avec Kuri va le rendre dingue. Il est plutôt … original.  
\- Et bien il reste toujours un meilleur choix qu'_Aizen_. Et puis ils peuvent toujours rompre avant qu'il y ait un mariage, raisonna Rukia. Je trouve ça mignon de la part de Kuri de protéger mon cousin.  
\- C'est vrai. Ichigo rit doucement. Il est comme ça. »

Ils tournèrent de nouveau leur attention sur Hisoka alors que le silence revenait dans la salle.

« Ah, Shima Kurushimi, dit Hisoka, je vois. Et bien, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, bien évidemment. Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez. Tetsuya a beaucoup de chance, être marié à un chef de clan et un capitaine n'arrive pas tous les jours pour un sang mêlé, c'est du jamais vu. Quel dommage que vous ayez gardé le secret. »

Les lèvres de Kuri se levèrent en un sourire discret.

« Tetsu _est_ quelqu'un de secret. En tant que garde du corps de Byakurai, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hmm, bougonna Hisoka. Ça change la donne. Nous avons simplement a prendre de son sang et de son reiatsu, et nous pourrons faire d'Aizen Sosuke un Géniteur.  
\- N'est-ce pas contraire à la loi ? demanda Kuri.  
\- C'est exact, cette pratique a été interdite il y a longtemps, répondit Byakuya, mais d'après la loi, et avec un vote a deux tiers de la majorité des membres du conseil, l'interdiction peut être levée.

Il lança un regard sombre a Aizen.

« Bien sûr, selon la volonté du conseil, l'interdiction peut être rétablie une fois qu'Aizen aurait été exposé au sang et au reiatsu de mon cousin.  
\- Et de cette façon, aucune jeune Shinigami innocente ne devra être sacrifiée et Aizen ne sera pas en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs tant qu'il n'aura pas sept enfants. Des questions ?  
\- J'en ai une. »

La voix d'Aizen était douce, presque calme.

« Qui aura le courage de faire un enfant avec moi ? Parce que, au cas ou vous n'êtes pas au courant, mon reaitsu n'a pas disparu, il est juste agglutiné autour de moi. N'importe quoi qui tenterait de pénétrer dans mon corps, _n'importe quoi_, sera juste détruit. Je doute que vous trouviez quelqu'un qui soit prêt a perdre une telle partie de lui juste pour me priver de mes pouvoirs.  
\- Tu préfères passer le reste de tes jours dans ta cellule, au Muken ? Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne coopères pas. »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, intervint-il, d'après nos lois et l'ordre _direct_ du Roi, Aizen doit être relaché. Pourquoi ne sondez-vous pas les conseillers ? Nous verrons si quelqu'un est prêt a offrir un homme pour s'unir a Aizen.  
\- Ça me paraît raisonnable. Qui offre une fille de son clan pour porter les héritiers Daishima ? »  
\- On pouvait entendre les mouches voler tellement le silence était intense.

« Qui offrira un homme pour concevoir les héritiers Daishima ? »

Encore une fois, le silence était assourdissant.

« Vous voyez, dit calmement Aizen, votre petite combine tordue est inutile. Mais vous êtes toujours obligés de me relâcher. Cette histoire va dans le mur.  
\- Que penses-tu d'un compromis ? demanda Sora. Si personne n'offre de fille, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Mais si personne ne donne de fils, on peut toujours utiliser la semence du donneur de reaitsu pour féconder Aizen. Nous pourrions juste utiliser celle de Kuchiki Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne risquera rien ! »

Tetsuya retint tout juste un cri de surprise étrangla alors qu'il reculait instinctivement vers le leader du clan Shima qui passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

« Vous ne forcerez pas mon fiancé à quoi que ce soit de la sorte ! Par les dieux, vous ne le toucherez pas ou vous aurez affaire à ma colère. Qu'il ait à donner son sang et son reaitsu est déjà suffisamment fâcheux, et faire de lui le forcerait a passer du temps avec Aizen pour stabiliser le reaitsu que l'enfant, et je ne tolèrerais pas une telle chose. »

Byakuya frémit encore alors que Rukia couvrait sa bouche de sa main, surprise par l'éclat de colère de Kuri.

« Il est vraiment à fond, c'est tellement mignon !  
\- Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment fiancés, répondit Ichigo. »

Les débats et les questions fusaient dans la salle, forçant Nori a frapper son bureau de son marteau pour rétablir le calme. Il commença a parler, mais se tût soudainement quand Aizen prit la parole.

« Il a quelqu'un avec qui je consentirais de concevoir les héritiers, dit-il, plongeant les conseillers dans la surprise la plus totale, et faisant tourner le regard étonné d'Ichigo dans sa direction.  
Vous êtes choqués ? Vous ne devriez pas. Vous savez que le Muken n'est pas un endroit agréable, et j'aimerais vraiment en sortir. Néanmoins, en sortir ne sert à rien si c'est pour me faire tuer à la sortie par quelqu'un en quête de vengeance. Vous le savez, mais quand j'ai aidé Kurosaki Ichigo à tuer le roi des Quincy, j'ai sacrifié le Hyōgoku pour que ça soit possible. Je ne suis plus immortel, donc si la personne que j'ai choisie consent, je suis d'accord pour enfanter, sous certaines conditions. »

Aizen tourna légèrement la tête, pour rencontrer le regard d'Ichigo, assombrit par la curiosité.

« Et que sont elles ?, demanda Nori.  
\- Tout d'abord, je veux être protégé. Les héritiers Daishima doivent être protégés, et si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je serais incapable de le faire moi-même. Heureusement, la personne que j'ai choisie est en mesure de nous protéger, les enfants et moi, et le fera sans doute, c'est dans sa nature.  
\- Très bien, la protection est donc une question réglée. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Ensuite, je veux, en tant qu'héritier du Clan Daishima, que tous les fonds et les propriétés de ma famille me soient rendues. »

Byakuya asquiesca.

« Toutes les informations concernant les propriétés et le patrimoine du Clan sont stockés dans les archives Kuchiki. Je ferais en sorte que tout te soit transféré dès que tu seras libéré et que tu auras choisi quelle demeure occuper.  
\- Mais ça ne règle pas la question de sa descendance. Qui va tu autoriser à … coucher avec toi ? S'il refuse, nous sommes toujours coincés, dit Nori.  
\- Mon choix est un choix logique, dit calmement Aizen, ses yeux bruns rencontrant les yeux ambre impatients d'Ichigo.  
Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui mérite de me toucher, et c'est celui qui m'a vaincu … Kurosaki Ichigo. »

L'enfer se déchaina dans la salle du conseil et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le calme ne revienne. Le marteau en bois de Nori frappait contre le bureau, et sa voix résonnait dans la salle. Alors que le chaos fleurissait autour d'eux, Ichigo avança, passant devant Byakuya pour arriver devant Aizen, toujours enchainé. Il regarda Aizen, ambre contre brun, avec un calme surprenant. Les conseillers, remarquant la réaction inhabituelle d'Ichigo, se turent progressivement.

Aizen lui sourit.

« Cela fait longtemps, dit-il. Comment vas-tu, Ichigo ?  
\- Vous discuterez plus tard, le coupa Nori. Shiba Ichigo, que dis-tu de la proposition d'Aizen ? Si nous le rendons capable de porter des enfants, serais tu d'accord pour être le père des héritiers du clan Daishima ? Je pense que le conseil fera l'impasse sur le mariage, mais sera tu le père de ces enfants ? »

Ichigo resta silencieux quelques minutes, ne pouvant regarder autre chose que le brun calme des yeux d'Aizen, ses pensées impossibles à deviner alors que son expression restait sereine. Il se tourna finalement vers les sages de la Chambre des 46.

« Oui, dit il, je serais le père des héritiers Daishima. Je les protégerais au péril de ma vie, eux, et ... Aizen Sosuke. »

* * *

Et c'est la fin !

Alors, quel est le verdict ? Ca vous plait ? Autant vous prévenir, ce qui arrive ensuite est encore meilleur, héhé !

_**Laissez un commentaire, tout sera traduit et envoyé a l'auteur !**_

A très vite,  
Eris


End file.
